No Longer An Act
by sonicshadowbro
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru were always acting at the host club. What happens when one confesses? Tribute to my loyal readers! LEMON SMUT YAOI TWINCEST AWESOMENESS boy x boy dont like dont read :) YOU CANT HAVE SMUT WITHOUT A "M"


**My first ever lemon! So scary! Anyways, I will be adding my other separate one shots to my series, just give me time! Now, a HikaKao lemon…this is going to be hard….**

 **! #$%^ &DUCK&^%$# !**

Hikaru and Kaoru are bored.

Wait, too cliché.

Hikaru and Kaoru could find nothing to do on this smoldering August day. They were stuck inside their room, bored to death. They had nothing to do, it was the maid's day off, and the butler was no fun to prank. They were lying on their bed, hoping to find something to entertain themselves with.

Boy, did they find it.

Many people did not know that their "act" at the host club, was in fact NOT an act. The twins hid it pretty well, but they both held feeling for each other that surpassed the love most brothers could feel.

The catch? Neither knew of the other's feelings.

Now, here they were, in the air conditioned bedroom, all alone. Now, Hikaru was going to do it.

He was going to confess.

"Kaoru?"

"Yes, Hikaru?"

"You know I love you, right?" At this, Kaoru turned towards him and gave him a confused glance.

"I love you too, Hikaru. But why-"

"No, I love you….more than I should…" Hikaru turned away, trying to hide the blush that overcame his face. "More than a brother…."

"Hikaru…" Kaoru replied. Kaoru walked over and turned Hikaru's face towards him, a small smile on his face. "I love you, too." With that, Kaoru closed the gap between their lips, kissing Hikaru passionately. Hikaru was at first surprised, but he soon molded into the kiss.

Hikaru knew that he should make the next moved, so he prodded Kaoru's lips, wanting entrance. Kaoru let him in, and he explored everywhere in Kaoru's mouth, letting Kaoru do the same for him. Suddenly, their tongues were wrestling for dominance inside of their mouths. Unfortunately, the need for air over took them and they had to pull away.

Hikaru took this moment to turn them around and push Kaoru down onto the bed. As they started to kiss again, Kaoru wrapped his arms around Hikaru, who was now above him on the bed. Hikaru's hands made their way under Kaoru's shirt, finding Kaoru's nipples **(Nipples. I'm imagining my voice as a minion's right now while saying that. It's hilarious XD)** and started to toy with them before slipping Kaoru's shirt off of him. Hikaru stopped kissing Kaoru and leaned down to play with one of the nipples with his tongue and teasing the other nipple. Kaoru moaned in pleasure as his now-hard nipples enjoyed the harassment. Hikaru, wanting more of that beautiful sound, rubbed his newly formed erection against Kaoru's. Kaoru started to mewl in pleasure, and started to pull off Hikaru's shirt as well. Hikaru stopped rubbing against Kaoru's erection and started to unbutton Kaoru's pants.

"Do you want to do this, Kaoru?"

"Y-yes…" Hikaru pulled down the last barrier to Kaoru's erection before he started to stoke it, making Kaoru moan. Hikaru smiled as he pulled off his own pants, showing that he went commando, and used his erection to prod Kaoru's mouth. Kaoru opened his mouth and licked the tip before inserting it into his mouth and sucking on it. Hikaru moaned with pleasure as Kaoru sucked his erection.

After a bit, Hikaru pulled out of Kaoru's mouth. "Kaoru, we can't let each other hit our limits before we can have some real fun, now could we?" Hikaru asked, knowing Kaoru would know what he meant. Kaoru shook his head before Hikaru put three fingers into Kaoru's mouth. Kaoru sucked on those three fingers until he was told to stop.

"If you're in any pain, let me know, okay, Kaoru?"

"O-ok, Hika…" Hikaru put one finger into Kaoru, and let him adjust before he added another. Kaoru squirmed a bit this time, but he didn't make a sound. Then, Hikaru added the third finger. Kaoru whimpered a bit, but otherwise he remained silent.

"Ready, Kaoru?"

"Y-yes…" Hikaru then prodded Kaoru's hole with the tip of his member before entering Kaoru completely. At this, Kaoru let out a yelp, obviously in pain.

"Kaoru, do you want to stop? I don't want to hurt you…" Kaoru quickly shook his head no.

"I'm f-fine…"

"Okay…can I move?" Kaoru nodded, and Hikaru slowly started to thrust in and out. Kaoru let out a whimper, but then started to feel pleasure behind the pain. Hikaru let out a moan; it just felt so good! He started going faster and harder, when suddenly Kaoru cried out in pleasure.

Hikaru then knew he had hit Kaoru's prostate, and he continued to hit there over and over.

"H-h-hika…I'm g-gonna…" Kaoru didn't have time to finish his sentence as he hit his climax, and came all over Hikaru.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru hit his climax just after, and he came inside of Kaoru. He pulled out before practically flopping down on the bed. Kaoru let himself relax as he flopped down onto the bed as well.

"That…that was fun…" Hikaru stated, while Kaoru could barely do more than nod for how drained he was. Hikaru then crawled up and laid down by Kaoru. Kaoru shifted a bit and leaned into him, letting sleep over take him. Hikaru smiled softly as his little brother started to snore softly in his sleep.

 _'I'll always love you, Kaoru….'_

 **! #$%^ &DUCK&^%$ !**

 **So, how was it? You like? Well, leave your thoughts in the reviews! I'm gonna go to bed, so I'll see you all later!**

 **-A First Time Lemon Writer Named Sonicshadowbro**


End file.
